Commander
by Darkened.Weakness
Summary: Commander Shepard spends her last night with her two favorite men... LEMON/ONESHOT


**/AN: Hey all; this is my first time publishing a lemon, and it's questionable, I'm sure. Please feel free to rate and review, that would be very helpful to me. This is set the night before they go to battle against the reapers in ME3; it replaces the romance scene that you would usually get. Enjoy./**

"Commander-"

"Joker."

"Commander, I'm not sure what you have going on with Garrus, but I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be doing this. _We_ shouldn't be doing this. And besides, there's EDI, and I know you and Kaiden had a thing and he'd be pretty upset-"

"Joker?"

"Yes, Commander."

"Shut up." Shepard smiled wickedly as she threw her leg across Joker's lap, her hands resting lightly on his shoulders. "You don't get paid to argue with your commander."

"I don't get paid well enough-"

"Joker."

"Yeah, yeah."

He was silent as she slowly lowered her lips to his, giving him a brief, chaste kiss that left him wanting more despite his best intentions. He was uncharacteristically quiet as she kissed him again, and again, leaving them both gasping for breath.

"Commander-"

"Joker, shut up."

"No, Commander, I… I don't have any-" For once he was at a loss for words, an embarrassed flush creeping across his face. For all his bravado and confidence, he was scared and weak when it came to 'doing the deed,' as he called it around EDI. He was shy and embarrassed, and that wasn't only because of his vrolick. It wasn't only because the wrong move and he could shatter a bone, although that was up there as well. However, deep inside him all the taunts and insults from other students had really hurt, and he wasn't all that sure he could do anything right. And when he didn't have one of the key things…

Because who was he kidding? He had always loved the Commander. She was fierce and strong, good and brave. She did the right thing, even if the right thing wasn't the popular thing. After she had died… well, he'd been lost. But then she'd come back, and he still couldn't tell her how he felt. With men like Kaiden and Garrus chasing her, men that were strong and didn't have to worry about a disease… well, he'd never expected her to give him this sort of attention.

And now here she was, in his cockpit in the middle of the night, demanding pleasure and satisfaction with no forewarning.

"I don't care, Joker. Take off your pants."

The command was sudden, and Joker wasted no time obeying her. It took a bit of effort, because he was still being careful, but after a moment Shepard dropped to her knees in front of him and shooed his hands away impatiently. Then she slowly used her long, well-manicured fingers to pull the khakis off of his legs, slowly but surely. He felt insecure about his legs, but with Shepard staring into his eyes, he couldn't feel anything except a fierce longing and passion for the woman that had saved his life by giving her own.

"I- I love you." Joker closed his eyes in embarrassment as the words slipped between his swollen lips, but suddenly he felt Shepard's breath against his cheek.

"I know."

Joker wasn't entirely sure how to take those words, but when Shepard grabbed him through his boxers, he suddenly couldn't find it in him to care. Then she stepped away, and Joker met her eyes as her fingers reached up to under the standard issue uniform that she always wore. She set the example on this ship, she took control. She was the real deal.

Her shirt fell to the ground first, revealing a black lace bra that was maybe a little small for some women, but was perfect for her. Her body was toned and defined, with not a hint of fat anywhere on her. Then she slipped off her shoes and shimmied out of her pants, letting them fall to the floor. The only noise they made was a small clank as loose ammo in her pocket hit the metal grating of the floor. Then she returned to Joker, straddling him yet again. Joker watched her as she reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall onto Joker's lap. He couldn't help his stare. The perfect, beautiful, gorgeous, strong Commander was straddling him topless, in only her black lace panties that were almost see through.

"Touch them." Even in her intimacy she didn't quite lose Commander, but that was what made her so perfect. Joker obeyed without his usual sass, instead reaching to gently trail his finger around her right nipple, then her left. She closed her eyes and nodded, and the pilot leaned forward to wrap his mouth around nipple. She didn't so much as gasp as he took it in his mouth, running his tongue along the bud, but he knew she enjoyed it from the quickening of her breath, the response of her nipples, the goose bumps he could feel on her skin. He continued until she ran her fingers up his back and to his neck, her fingers resting just under his ears. She pushed his head to the other side, asking him in her stiff, commander way to attend to her other half. He obliged, grinning slightly at his lover's inability to say please. The goose bumps traveled across her skin once more as he attended to the second nipple, leaving the first exposed to the chilly air.

"Enough." Her voice sounded normal, which didn't surprise Joker; cool in all situations, even those of duress, death, and apparently sex. He still didn't mind. She had come to him of her own free will, hadn't she? When Kaiden and Garrus were begging for her attention? Obviously she had some desire for him.

She moved off of him, kneeling in front of him, and she slipped his boxers down his legs, drawing her fingers lightly over his legs as she did so. Joker almost moaned, but he didn't want to if she wasn't. He barely bit it back, but when her fingers trailed back up his thighs he couldn't help but close his eyes.

"Look at me." She demanded, and he met her eyes as she waited. With a small smirk, she touched his cock, never dropping her gaze. Her calloused fingers rubbed up and down, slowly, but after a moment she brought a few fingers to her mouth and wet them with her saliva, pulling them in and out of her lips. Then she put her fingers back to him, and Joker shivered slightly at the sensation. Up and down, up and down, her intense eyes never leaving his. And then she scooted forward and claimed him with her mouth, still staring at him.

She took him all in immediately, only barely stopping the gag as his cock touched the back of her throat. He wasn't small; he'd always known that he was well-endowed, although he didn't feel like that was something to brag about. He was a pilot, and a damn good one. He didn't need anything else to brag about.

But damn it, maybe he should, by the barely controlled look of lust in his commander's eyes.

"Fuck." He muttered as she bobbed her head up and down, working like an expert. Joker knew that she wasn't new to this, but he couldn't seem to care as pleasure rushed through him with every dip of her head. Once he was as hard as he was going to get, Shepard backed away, her panties soaked and her juices dripping down the side of her leg.

"Now it's my turn." She said quietly. She stepped forward and put a foot on one side of Joker's legs, and stepped up onto the chair. "Take off my panties." She said. Joker wasted no time obeying, wrapping his fingers in the expensive fabric and pulling them off of her. She stepped out of them, leaving the wet thing on Joker's legs. The Commander obviously was very scrupulous with her hygiene, and her curly pubic hair was cleanly and neatly shaved so only a small triangle was left just above her lips. Her hips were wide and solid, her legs were toned and beautiful. Joker ran his hands up and down the outside of her legs, and then he slowly inched upward on the inside, feeling her juice slip under his fingertips. She reached her lips and ran one hand slowly over her, feeling how smooth she was, and how wet she was. She closed her eyes, but Joker shook his head.

"Look at me." He was surprised when the commander listened to his quiet words, her eyes immediately meeting his. She grinned.

"Are you giving me orders, grunt?"

"I'm not Grunt, Shepard, but that's not a bad thing. I heard Krogan aren't as good as they claim."

Shepard grinned wickedly, approving of his humor. She stepped off of the chair before he could have any real fun and smashed her lips against his, passion overtaking her calm, commanding exterior. Joker wrapped his arms around her waist, running his hands over the scarred skin and relishing in every imperfection. These were because she was a hero. These made her who she was. And he loved every inch of it.

"Joker." Her voice was a little husky, quiet as she broke away from him. "I have a suggestion."

"Anything." Joker answered, running his tongue along her lips before taking her mouth again. Her tongue battled his, demanding compliance in every part of her life.

"Let me call Kaiden." She breathed against his lips. "I want you both."

Joker froze. Damn it, he should have known this was too good to be true. She didn't just want him. She wanted them both. Or maybe all three of them. Maybe she just wanted Garrus and Kaiden, but she didn't quite know how to work with the alien anatomy yet. Whatever the case, she wasn't in love with him. She just wanted to fuck.

"Stop pouting." She pressed her lips against his, and then ran kisses along his jaw, letting the stubble rub against her lips. "I need to feel alive."

The way her lips were moving, Joker had a hard time saying no. He realized he didn't really care what he had to do to have her, he just wanted her. If he had to share her… well, she was a much sought after woman. He should just be happy to have a part of her.

Somewhere in his mind he disagreed, but he couldn't bring himself to say no to this woman.

"Fine." Joker shivered as she gently bit his neck. He felt her grin against his skin and after one more quick bite she slid off of him and sauntered over to the comm.

"Major Alenko, please come to the cockpit." She smiled at her own words, a wicked look that made Joker crave her more. After a moment the sleep ridden reply came back.

"Yes ma'am. I'll be right there."

Shepard wasted no time going back to Joker. "Do you want the first taste?" She whispered in his ear. He felt a chill of pure pleasure go down his spine as her breath ticked him and her words excited him.

"Yes, commander." He breathed. She slid over him, straddling once more, but this time she lined her opening up with his cock.

"Ready, Joker?" She asked, a sly smile on her face.

"Yes, commander."

And then she lowered herself onto him in one motion, taking him all in. Her eyes fluttered closed in a very un-Shepard reaction before she began moving again. Joker moaned as she slid up and down, her moist heat controlling him. He thrust up to meet her, not caring for the moment if he hurt himself. He just wanted her.

"Commander?" Alenko's voice was quiet as he walked groggily in.

"Alenko." Shepard watched him, but Joker couldn't see the major yet. From Shepard's sly smile, he was shocked.

"Ah, Commander, I didn't mean-"

"Shut up, Kaiden. I want you." The lust in her voice was enough to make Joker shudder, and he couldn't imagine that Alenko would last long with that look on her face.

"Commander, I don't-"

"I know you want me, Alenko. You and Joker can share." She winked at the pilot that was deep inside her before turning her attention back to Kaiden.

"Share? Commander, you'll have to pick one of us, you can't have both." Alenko didn't quite manage to sound disgusted, and Joker was sure that was hard with a naked Shepard staring at you, but he sounded firm. Joker got his hopes up that maybe he'd get the Commander to himself after all.

Joker groaned quietly when she suddenly started moving, back and forth instead of up and down. She circled her hips, keeping him deep inside her. She closed her eyes and her mouth dropped open in a small o, and Joker could only assume that Kaiden had left.

"Shit." Alenko's muttered words were all Joker heard before he saw a shirt drop to the floor and Alenko appeared behind Shepard, wrapping her arms around her from behind. Joker moaned as she bucked, letting Alenko grab her breasts as she rode Joker's cock. Joker moaned as he felt it coming, but then Shepard slid off of him, immediately moving a hand down to rub herself as she turned to Kaiden and kissed him. Joker reached forward and rubbed her ass, feeling how firm it was. She pressed herself against Alenko, but thrust her hips back to Joker, her fingers still rubbing herself.

"Fuck with us, Alenko. That's an order."

"Yes Commander." Kaiden whispered as she dropped his pants for him. She grabbed his already hard cock and squeezed gently before she stepped back to Joker, pulling Alenko along with her.

She released him so she could bend down and suck on Joker's cock again, licking all of herself off of it. She murmured something as she wrapped her mouth around him, but Joker had to ask her to repeat it. "Fuck my ass." She whispered.

"Yes commander." Shepard licked him one last time before turning around. She put her feet on either side of his legs once more and lined herself up, sinking onto Joker one more time. It was a tight fit, and Joker knew that she'd never done this before. He felt a little bit of pride that she was letting him be the first, but that was a small thought in the back of his mind as she moved on him, so tight and warm that he knew he wouldn't last long.

"Alenko, you know what to do." She said just as quietly. Alenko didn't waste time plunging into her. She moaned loudly, the first one Joker had heard, and he felt a little jealous. Then he pushed himself into her and she moaned louder, and all sense of jealousy passed. He had Shepard moaning. That was all he could ask for.

Kaiden began to move in her, thrusting quickly with his eyes closed. Joker followed suit, taking her ass and making it his. She groaned loudly.

"Fuck. Fuck me hard." She moaned, and Joker and Kaiden could only thrust harder and farther, making her moan even louder.

Joker came quickly and suddenly, filling Shepard's ass with his sperm. Shepard threw her head back and came at the feeling of his warm liquid inside of her, but Alenko wasn't done yet. He continued to thrust, even though Shepard could hardly keep herself up. Joker wrapped his arms around her and helped her stay there until she regained her senses.

"Alenko, stop."

"Shepard-"

"Just for a minute. Please."

Alenko did as he was told. Shepard pulled herself off of him, and Joker felt his cock stir at the sight of his cum dripping out between her cheeks. She was beautiful, and he had just fucked her. He didn't want to be done yet, even though sweat dripped from his forehead.

Shepard saw that Joker wasn't quite finished, and she smirked before she commanded, "Get up, Joker."

Joker panicked. He couldn't do this, he could break a leg at any moment, but Shepard just stared at him until he did as she asked. He slowly, cautiously got to his feet, and Shepard nodded. She fell to her hands and knees and wrapped her lips around Joker's cock, inviting Kaiden to take whichever hole pleased him most. The major took her pussy again as she fed on Joker's hard cock, sucking and licking, even gentle nips on occasion. Joker put both of his hands on the arm rests of his chair to steady himself as she devoured him, ignoring the fact that Kaiden was on her other end.

The sounds of Kaiden's grunts as he took her, however, were oddly arousing, and Joker imagined himself doing that, taking the Commander as he saw fit. Soon he felt himself tighten again, felt his release approaching. He was determined to outlast Alenko, though, so he held on. It was difficult, but rewarding when Alenko cried out and Shepard's eyes widened. Joker assumed she had come again, as well, and the thought made him lose his control. The pleasure made his eyes clench shut as she swallowed everything he gave her.

Joker's legs gave out and Shepard caught him before he could break something. She gently set him down in the chair, panting heavily as a string of semen dripped down the side of her mouth. Alenko leaned against the wall, his chest heaving.

"Let's do this again, boys." Shepard said quietly. She kissed Joker once on the lips, then turned to Alenko and did the same. Then she sauntered out, leaving a half-naked Joker and a naked Kaiden staring awkwardly at each other. Kaiden hurriedly grabbed his pants and pulled them on before grabbing the rest of his clothing and leaving Joker's space. Joker grabbed his pants and half-heartedly pulled them on, too tired to really care much. He just knew that if the crew caught him out here without pants on in the morning, he'd be in trouble. He passed out as soon as he knew he was safe, too tired to attempt to look for mess.

Shepard destroyed the reapers the next day. She saved Earth from destruction, at the cost of her own life. And Joker had only the faintest memory of her whispered words in his ears just before he'd fallen asleep that night;

"I do love you, Joker. Never doubt that."


End file.
